


The hand for the promise (Chinese Translation)

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Inspired by AKBingo that was aired on 22/01/2019."もしバレたら、私が責任とって。結婚しよ”"In the event that we got exposed, I will take the responsibility for it. Let’s get married."早前AKBingo，奈酱说如果交往被暴露的话... ‘我会负起责任的，我们结婚吧。’





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The hand for the promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575646) by [WhiskeyKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun). 



> Translated version of my previous work 'The hand for the promise' that was previously published on 28/01/2019. With some help of google translate and my knowledge of the language.

冈田奈奈在她租来的公寓起居室的沙发上浏览电视频道列表。听着淋浴的声音，她握着手中的遥控器，不时回头看着房门。自从AKBINGO暴露了她想在Yuuchan洗澡的时候偷窥她后，奈奈便在村山彩希正在使用淋浴时努力为前者提供空间。她甚至给了自己定了必须远离淋浴门一米的距离的自我限制。

由于过去一个月的行程和公演表演都密集在一起，有了共同的行程的两个人为了方便，奈奈提议彩希他在这段时间搬进来和他一起住在东京的公寓。彩希仔细考虑了后，心一横决定接受奈奈的提议。 每天从早上到晚上排练和练习，缺少了通勤的时间，将使彩希在这段繁忙的时间里得到更多的休息的时间。奈奈认为有充分的休息时间很重要，反正她租来的公寓也不是很小，两个人刚刚好！ 虽然事后，在一系列演唱会结束后，他们在幕张国际展览中心举办一次握手活动，看着他们穿着一套相配的衣服，粉丝都想知道他们是否真的直接永久性同居了。

奈奈沉入沙发，仔细地回忆起昨天与美音和茂木的双重约会。

美音拿起拉面餐厅的菜单，抬头看着坐在她对面的彩希 [最近我在握手会上听我粉丝说你们两个已经结婚了。 奈酱几时求婚的？]  
茂木 [就是就是，我们没有被邀请参加任何婚礼，所以你们是瞒着所有成员举行了秘密婚礼吗？]  
彩希 [啊，不，不是。 这一切都是因为某人决定告诉粉丝我是她的妻子。

彩希摇着头地否认，避开来自奈奈的视线。 她自觉地感受到她的脸越来越红了，她用手捂着自己的脸颊，希望能够降温，不让任何人注意到自己的变化。

[嗯？ 所以这都是假的吗？粉丝服务？ 真令人失望啊。] 美音说着，一边继续浏览菜单，盼望找到吸引她胃口的拉面，而茂木则在旁边试图向美音推荐菜单。

彩希的手伸向了坐上的水，小心地把视线转移到别处，不看在这桌上的每个人。奈奈带着不满的表情看着彩希，尤其他发现了彩希故意避开了她的目光接触。但奈奈也没有说什么，因为她知道彩希目前对这个话题并不感兴趣也展现了逃避的心态。 幸运的是，即使这个小插曲发生在晚餐上，Yuunaamogion也在卡拉OK度过了愉快的时光。

听到水的声音逐渐停止后，奈奈的回忆也跟着暂停。彩希应该很快就会出来了，为了不让Yuu酱担心她再次过度思考，她不应该坐在这里发呆。 然而，奈奈还是忍不住想到今晚的计划。 她甚至约了妈妈和她共进午餐并与她讨论，确保她的家人们支持着她的决定。无论多少次的彩排和她脑海里排练这个计划，奈奈仍然感到不安和紧张。

[奈酱？]浴室的门打开了，彩希手里拿着湿漉漉的头发和毛巾出来。 当她走到电视机前的沙发上时，彩希发现奈奈在发呆。 [你还好吗？ 和美宥桑共进晚餐时发生了什么事吗？]

[没有，美宥桑的晚餐很顺利，虽然这是我们第一次私下出去吃饭，但不会很尴尬。 美宥桑非常善良，她在歌唱方面也有很多经验。 我很高兴我履行了与她一起喝酒的承诺。]奈奈说，她走过去坐在彩希的旁边时，她伸手接过了彩希手上的毛巾，然后轻轻地帮她擦干头发。 奈奈非常喜欢彩希长长的头发，当她用手指梳理它们时，她在心里感叹着无论长短，她家彩希绝对是世界上最漂亮的女士，没有之一。

但彩希突然转过头，她的头发从奈奈的手指中滑落，[呃？你和美宥桑喝了一杯？不是晚餐吗？还记得我们最后一次和咪桑一起喝酒吗？那时你承诺经过在那天发生的事情后你不会独自喝酒......]

当彩希看着她的眼睛时，奈奈感到一阵内疚，她从小被母亲教育着在与其他人交谈时必须看着别人的眼睛。但就在这时，由于彩希正在看着她的表情，让她产生了一种想要远离和避开视线的冲动。

[我...]奈奈低头说道。可是，她总不能和彩希坦白说是为了避免逃避今晚的计划才决定应下了美宥桑的提议喝了一杯吧？与此同时，她又不想编谎言欺骗她，因此她选择保持沉默。

彩希看着沉默的奈奈，心里了解这认识多年的女孩大概有什么苦衷，她决定改变主题，[我今天看到了新的MV，奈酱和STU的孩子都很可爱，这首歌真的很棒！我很期待光盘哦。]

然而，奈奈的心中开始恐慌，这不是她想要事情的结果。 Yuu酱确实非常善良和体贴，但是她不应该利用她的善意。 [就只是一杯红酒，真的没什么！我们共进晚餐时顺便一起吃红酒。 Yuu酱，我真的不是故意在你不在的情况下喝酒。而且我现在真的很清醒！我根本没有喝醉！]奈奈手忙脚乱地澄清道，以表现出她的诚意。

彩希看了奈奈费尽心思地解释，在内心里轻笑着[我知道你很有负责心的，奈酱。我实际上也只是担心，请不要误会我是在限制你什么的。] 彩希说，她用双手握住奈奈的脸颊，抬起头看着她的眼睛。

彩希清楚地记得，为奈奈的演唱会拍摄录像带时，当时的访问问了她最喜欢冈田奈奈的部分是哪里呢，她回答了指尖。然而，那是因为她非常清楚地意识到奈奈的眼睛是美丽并特别的，多数的成员可能会说他们很喜欢她的眼睛。为了与其他人不一样，而且渴望独特，她决定回答别的部分。这也算是一种霸道吧，希望与众不同以展现出他和奈酱与其他人不同。自VTR播出以来，奈奈再也没让她忘了那个影片。好吧，彩希确信她真的很喜欢奈奈。虽然奈奈有时会说她感到丑陋或者她不可爱，对彩希来说，这根本不是真的，她认为奈奈的魅力远远超过了她的眼睛。在当下，她一心急，回答了指尖，震惊了录VTR的工作人员。直到今天，彩希还不能忘记相机背后的笑容，到底是有多有好笑啊？

[对不起，Yuu酱，我应该更诚实。我真的很抱歉。]奈奈说，她轻轻地将下巴放在彩希的肩膀上，并伸手怀着腰。

[奈酱没关系，你不必道歉。]彩希说，她拍拍奈奈的头。 [好了，你想今晚一起观看AKBingo所以才叫我过来的吧？它很快就会开始了，我们一起看吧？]

是的，没错，奈奈邀请彩希来观看今晚的AKBingo。它是在幸运女孩排名的同一天拍摄的，48组的女孩们被要求说出俗气和软萌萌的台词，以获得评委的青睐，获得'kyun'积分，这样他们的姐妹组将成为48组中最可爱的团体。

奈奈非常坚决让彩希今晚一起前来观看AKBingo。这对于彩希来说是一个罕见的事情，因为这么如此顽固和任性的奈奈她也不常见，平时非常温柔体贴和理解行程上会有差异的奈奈对于今晚的行程却异常固执。因此彩希让步了，并且今晚从神奈川来到了东京。奈奈平时一直尊重她的愿望，从不做或者问会让她不舒服的事情，当Ayanan来找自己时，奈奈总是会在附近守着她们。彩希承认这是个非常可爱的行为，有时看到一个嫉妒的奈酱也是个很有趣的景象。虽然奈酱最终会在接下来的几天里闷闷不乐，而且需要自己在各方面的大量关注和保证才能让她恢复平常的自我的部分就稍微伤脑筋了一些。

[所以说今天为什么你想和我一起看？通常情况下，我们只是在家里一边讲电话一边看吗？] 彩希好奇地问道，当她靠在沙发上时，她顺便转过身抓住一个枕头并抱着它。

奈奈握着手中的遥控器坐立不安，眼睛盯着屏幕，[今天的情节其实非常特别，而且我真的很想和你在一起，我们很久没一起一块儿呆着了。]奈奈看到彩希的嘴角微微张开，可爱的苹果带着迷茫的表情像在思考着什么。奈奈在彩希可以反应和做出任何反驳之前做了一个快速的跟进。，[没有茂木桑，美音和Zun酱，或其他成员。也没有在演唱会和公演表演的压力的情况下。]

彩希默默地沉思了一会儿，然后点头回答，[我想也对，确实已经有一段时间了。我们上次在没有其他成员的情况下一起吃饭什么的，好像确实有段时间了。而且最近经常担心明天的日程安排下也没什么待在一块儿......但奈酱 ......我是知道我明天没有什么安排，但你不是提到你明天有工作吗？]

[是的，实际上，这也是我想让Yuu酱过来的原因之一。]  
彩希看着奈奈突然离开她的位置，去她翻了翻她放在门口的包包：[嗯？ 奈酱？]

奈奈拿出一盒她在回家途中买的黑发染发剂套装：[其实明天是尼禄有工作哦，所以Yuu酱能明天早上帮我带尼禄回来吗？]  
彩希从奈奈的手中接过了这个工具包。 她握住她的手，给奈奈一个理解的微笑：[好吧，那我把它放在旁边的桌子上，明天早上才染吧，但今晚，你还是冈田奈奈哦。]

奈奈感到一阵幸福感，她紧紧握她左手手上的彩希的小手，并将她的右手覆盖在彩希的手上。 她总是感激Yuu酱的理解，而且无条件接受她的瑕疵宽大的心胸，让奈奈有时觉得她根本不配她的Yuu酱啊。


	2. Part 2

突然，彩希从奈奈身上移开双手，轻轻地摇了下奈奈的手臂，把奈奈从思绪中解脱出来，呆呆地抬起头看着她。

[奈酱！ AKBingo已经开始了，遥控器在哪里？音量太小了，把它调高一点。] 彩希转过头看着奈奈，可是她意识到奈奈仍然还是有点呆呆的，所以她试图自己伸手去拿遥控器。 [呐奈酱…现在不要再考虑其他东西了，让我们一起看，好吗？你说今天的AKBingo很有趣的，所以我们认真看嘛。]

[啊。是。我的意思是，当然，我们一起看吧。] 冈田奈奈，你现在需要专注，你不能错过这个自录制AKBingo以来，你一直精心计划的这个机会。奈奈小心翼翼地将右手放在右口袋上，检查口袋里的东西是否还在。此外，由于Yuu酱坐在她的左边并且专注于正在屏幕上播放的AKBingo，因此她的举动并不会引起彩希的注意。

“那我们结婚吧。”电视中的奈奈说道。这是该集预览的一部分。

[嗯？什么？等等，什么？ 奈酱？那是什么？] 彩希立刻转向奈奈，并带着质疑的目光。

[呃，那是我们根据导演给的情况说出萌台词 ...]奈奈害羞地低下头，将她的手指抬到她的脸上，然后擦了擦鼻子，打算从彩希那里遮住她的脸。

这并不是她的计划中，她没想到节目将使用她的台词作为预览的一部分。这是个错误。奈奈并没有预料到会发生这种情况，不是计划的一部分让她现在内心产生恐慌。在这个时候，她很高兴她有一个扑克脸，这大大的帮助了她的职业生涯和现在的窘况。回想起她为AKBingo的节目吃了极其辛辣和可怕的炸丸子的时候，如果她能笑着带过，这次应该也没有问题吧？

但人生的有些事情并不会像我们所期望一样地展开。 [哦......那不是你说的很有趣的部分对吗？ 奈酱？] 彩希试图减轻刚刚稍微尴尬的气氛。彩希做梦也没想到她的猜测有多么的准确。 [啊......哈哈......其他成员也有很多可爱和萌台词啦！而且每个人都很可爱，特别是Yuiyui！] 奈奈试图将彩希的注意力转移到电视上。幸运的是，她成功了。

趁着彩希目前的注意力集中在电视上，奈奈慢慢将右手放入口袋，紧张地抓住盒子。

“如果我们交往的事实暴露了，这不是一个大问题吗？”情况的标题已经宣布，村本将很快找到第一名“志愿者”，奈奈应该做好准备随时出击。

奈奈的身体忍不住微微颤抖着，她担心她自己会搞砸这一切。这将是非常棘手的情况。谁知道Staff桑如何重新安排表现的顺序？所以她应该随时准备好。以防万一。

“嗨。冈田桑。”村本将这个话题抛到奈奈的手上。这是个提示，奈奈应该做好心理准备了。

[奈酱？看！这还真的很快，你是这个部分的第一个呢！真的很酷哦！好期待！] 彩希惊叹着，并继续沉浸在综艺节目中。是的，奈奈没料到他们也没有改变顺序Yuu酱 ......怎们办？尽管经过无数的排练和练习，她没有准备好；其实我们大家都严重怀疑冈田奈奈到底何时会感到自己已经准备好了呢？

“如果我们在交往的事实被暴露了，那不是个大问题吗？”  
“嗯......好吧，那如果我们暴露了，我将承担起责任。 我们结婚吧。”

[啊...]彩希惊讶地看着在电视上的奈奈说出萌台词，而且背景充满了女孩们的惊呼和尖叫。 她不知道如何描述她目前的感受，她的奈酱向其他人求婚，与其他人结婚。 尽管她经常否认所有对他们在交往的指控，但这确实是48group十多年前便决定的恋爱禁止的条例。 他们已在加入之前就已经事先完全了解这个规则，而且他们也是心甘情愿地加入。 正是因为他们加入了48group，他们才能认识，相互了解，并一起成长到今天。 毫无疑问，奈酱非常专业，但这并不代表Yuu在这个方面输给奈酱。

哦，但是奈酱或许是在等待她的反应，她至少应该说些什么！来吧，Yuu你可以的，快点说些什么...... [我明白了...所以刚才的预览就是从这里Cut的......]哦，Yuu是如此愚蠢，从所有的话题中，她选择了这个最微不足道的。 彩希在内心感到后悔，在内心里想要抓住自己的衣领，对刚才的自己咆哮‘Yuu是个大笨蛋啊’。

[Yuu。]奈奈深沉的嗓音在她张开嘴时有点破音了。 彩希立即回应：[HAI。]但是为了避开奈奈的视线，她甚至使用小垫子来挡着。

[Yuu，请看着我。] 奈奈向彩希那里挪近一些。她拿出了她在口袋中一直抓着的盒子。

彩希叹了口气再次放弃了。她把垫子扔到一边，面向奈奈，但依然闭上了眼睛。当她听到奈奈如此温柔和小心的声音时，她似乎永远无法拒绝奈奈的要求。就像是诱惑或者催眠一般。

[Yuu，为我睁开你的眼睛, 好么？]

随后，彩希慢慢地睁开眼睛。 在那一刻，她觉得世界陷入了沉默，她似乎无法听到背景的电视的声音了。 她的视力也变得模糊。 奈酱突然放下打开的盒子，把手举向她的脸。

[Yuu？ 你还好吗？ 怎么突然哭了？ 怎么了？ 是哪里让你不高兴了还是哪里让你害怕了吗？ 我很抱歉，请不要哭，当我看到你像这样掉眼泪时，我感到非常可怕。]奈奈用拇指擦拭彩希眼角的无声的泪水，然后轻轻地捧着她的脸颊。

[我并不感到伤心还是什么的。] 彩希轻声回答，同时俯视着坐在奈奈手掌上的盒子里的戒指。 [只是......这到底是什么意思？ 奈酱，我们不是在交往不是吗？但你为什么要把这个给我？ 为什么是我呢？ 我又不可爱，而且我也…] 彩希的言语被奈奈的食指中断了，奈奈把食指轻轻地放在她的嘴唇上。 她把珠宝盒抬得高一些，递给了彩希。

[请听我说，Yuu。对我而言，你是最完美的人。从我们认识的那一天起，你就是我爱的那个人。甚至在此之前，我发现无论你走到哪里，无论你做什么，我的眼睛都会随时跟随着你。当我处在人生最深处，最低潮的时后，我很高兴你主动来结识我。通过当晚的长途电话，我们更多地相互了解，并意识到我们在很多方面都很相似。多年以后，我们不仅越来越接近，越来越要好，而且我们也一起成长。

每次当我感到沮丧或者哭泣时，你总是在我身边。每当我感到烦躁或者困扰时，你总是和我在一起听我说话和倾诉。不论我一样是怎样的一个人，你都无条件地接受这样的我。当我对任何事情感到困扰时，我第一个找的人，就是你，Yuu酱，我真的很抱歉这样一直打扰你。我觉得我被你救了，所以我真的很感激你。就像我为你19岁生日时所做的承诺，我是认真的，如果你有需要的话，请随时给我打电话，我会立刻来找你。

3年前的我，爱上了你的个性和性格，我真的很喜欢如此善良，害羞，出乎意料的顽固Yuu酱。但请允许我现在重新说一遍。我喜欢你的表情，你的声音，你的行为，你跳舞的方式，关于你的一切都在我眼中是引人怜爱的。我好像每一天都多了解你一点，我都会再次爱上你。每一天，我总是被提醒着，我所爱的人，原来是如此美妙而有才华的人。

你知道我会一直尊重你的想法，如果你偏离了自己的道路，我会一直在这里指导你。我将永远和你在一起，就像我们在峯岸Team 4之后我们在一起，现在在村山 4队，我希望继续待在你身边。

你是我生命的源泉，你给我的能量是我日复一日继续坚持下去的原因。我没有能见到你的那些日子里，我倒数着我能够再次见到你的时间，我告诉全世界我想念你。我是认真的，我是真的很想你。

最重要的是，我希望能成为让你每一天都微笑的人。我知道并理解我们目前的状态不允许我们这么做，但请至少请允许我向你承诺。

我，冈田奈奈，愿意娶你，村山彩希，作为我的妻子。从今时直到永远，无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，当你喜乐，让我分享你的喜乐;当你忧伤，让我分担你的忧伤;在你健康或病痛时支持你、与你在爱中共同成长。我将永远爱着你、珍惜你，终生对你忠实，直到永永远远。

你愿意嫁给我吗？]

奈奈慢慢地从沙发上下来，单膝跪下，双手握住戒指。 微笑着看着彩希，每过一刻她的脸会变得越来越红。 [呃...... Yuu酱？]

[奈酱。]

[是的，我正在听。]奈奈老实地回答道，自信并直视着地彩希的眼睛。

[你先起来，你的膝盖会挫伤的。] 彩希一边说一边抓住奈奈的胳膊，试图让她起来，到沙发坐着。

[但是......]奈奈犹豫地站起来，难道Yuu酱会假装什么都没发生吗？ [Yuu ...酱？]

[我...没听到最后一部分，能请你再重复一遍吗？] 彩希说，可是她却看向别处并害羞地用自己的手背遮住她的脸。

[诶？]等一下......这种情况是不是在哪里发生过？之前AKBingo好像... 奈奈难以置信地盯着彩希，但她似乎像是想通了，马上点了点头。

奈奈向前走去拥抱着彩希，她将右手放在彩希的脑后稳定她的头，一边靠近她的右耳，然后她轻声低语：[无论多少次，我愿意一遍又一遍地为你重复，Yuu酱。我爱你，你愿意嫁给我吗？]

彩希畏缩了一下，但根本无法移开甚至躲闪，因为奈奈靠在她耳边又牢牢地稳住她的头。她能感觉到奈奈在她耳边的气息。奈奈的声音在她的耳朵和头脑中引起了谐振。

[奈酱 ......] 彩希呜咽着，并将她的脸隐藏在奈奈的肩膀里，就像之前成人演唱会上的夜蝶表演之前发生的那样。

[嗯？]奈奈耐心地等待着她的回答，在她的耳边哼着。她努力着防止自己在这个时候傻笑，因为她看到Yuu酱的右耳在她回答之后变红了，而且彩希也稍微抖了一下。

[呐。我们现在不能结婚，你还记得我们还是偶像吗？而且现在日本还不允许同性婚姻。] 彩希解释道，她搂着奈奈的腰部，抓住奈奈的阿迪达斯运动衫的下摆。

[我明白的，因为我们不被允许交往，但是你愿意等我吗？直到我们一起毕业的那一刻。或者说，作为我的未婚妻，做我的妻子，成为我生命中的伴侣。你不是我的女朋友，这样我们就不算是在交往......对吗？]奈奈的语气渐渐地变得缺少了自信，慢慢变小声了些。

[バカ。私はずっと前からも言うたでしょう？好きだよ。(笨蛋。我之前就说过了不是吗？喜欢你哟。) ]

奈奈无法相信自己的耳朵，她从拥抱中猛地抬起头，用手握住彩希的脸颊，一不小心将珠宝盒掉在地上了。

[奈酱！ 戒指掉了！]

[对不起，对不起，我不是故意的，但我只是......简直不敢相信我刚刚听到的...... Yuu酱，你确定吗？]

彩希睁大眼睛，难以置信：[什么？！ 你刚才提出的那个人不是你吗？ 你现在是打算反悔了吗？！]

[什么？ 不，我没有？！ 我想说的是，我是否正确的理解了你刚刚想要表达的意思？]奈奈立刻跳进去为自己辩护。

[奈酱！] 彩希喊道，希望能让奈奈冷静下来。 [你。现在闭上眼睛。]

[嗯？ 为什么？]奈奈进入另一种恐慌的模式。

[闭。上。你。眼。睛。 现在。立刻。马上。] 彩希单独吐出单词，同时盯着奈奈。

奈奈听了后立刻服从并闭上了眼睛。她感到嘴唇上轻轻的触感，立刻睁开眼睛看到她面前的红苹果。 [Yuu ...酱？]

[所以......你打算不戴戒指了吗？]彩希叹息道，她嘟着嘴，而且明显脸红了。

奈奈脑内呆滞了一下，反应过来后，开始慌忙着捡起了倒在地上的里面装着戒指的珠宝盒。那天下午奈奈在母亲的陪伴下买下了这个戒指。奈奈为彩希戴上戒指后，奈奈递给彩希一条与戒指颜色相似的链条。

[奈酱？这个是？] 彩希困惑地抬头看着她，不理解当下的状况。

[虽然我希望你能在左手一直戴着这个戒指，尤其是左手更加接近你的心脏; 可是我也知道公演表演和很多的粉丝们，甚至管理层现在都在关注我们。事情变成了今天这样是我的责任。所以我给你带了这条链子，你可以把戒指放进去，把它做成项链......]

[就像你送给我的第一件礼物，那样的项链对吧？] Yuiri轻轻地回答说，她接过来盯着它。 [呐。你的戒指在哪里？]

[嗯？什么我的戒指？]

[假设如果我们结婚了，我不会是唯一一个戴戒指的人，不是吗？]

[...]奈奈看着别处，用自己手指滑过自己的头发，叹息着。

[奈酱？]

[...]

[冈。田。奈。奈。]

[Yuu酱，那个… 请原谅我。对不起，我没有为自己买戒指，我觉得如果我买了一个送给你，那就好了。可是我忘记了...我自己也需要一个。]奈奈握住彩希的手，用尽她的诚意看着彩希的眼睛。

[我想我们下次休息的假日应该去购物。] 彩希叹了口气，她看了奈奈一眼，然后沿着沙发手伸到小桌子上。 [待会儿晚些时候你有两项工作。但是周四休息......刚刚好我在星期三和星期四休息。]

[Yuu酱......那是约会吗？] 奈奈难以置信地盯着彩希，Yuu酱不再是一个傲娇了吗？

[你觉得是怎样？] 彩希说，她把日历放回原处。啊...... 傲娇的Yuu酱从未离开过。

[如果我们要结婚，那我们应该至少得到相应的戒指......] 彩希轻声说道，但是早上2点租来的东京公寓，奈奈很容易听到，因为她离我们的彩希又不远。

[我马上去安排。]奈奈微笑着，把彩希揽进自己的怀抱。


End file.
